List of live-action Japanese movies: F
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. F * 1984 F2 Grand Prix * 2000 Face 「顔」 (Kao) * 2004 Face of Jizo, The * 2006 Faces of a Fig Tree (Ichijiku no Kao) * 1992 Fag Hag * 1982 Fall Guy 「蒲田行進曲」 (Kamata Koshin Kyoku) * 1998 Falling Into the Evening * 2001 Family * 1974 Family, The * 1983 Family Game, The * 1966 Family Obligations * 2006 Family Restaurant 「ファミリーレストラン」 * 2007 Family Secrets 「かぞくのひけつ」 (Kazoku no Hiketsu) * 1989 Fancy Dance * 1968 Fancy Paradise * 1979 Fang in the Hole, The * 2006 Fantascope 'Tylostoma' * 2005 Fantastipo 「ファンタスティポ」 * 1979 Faraway Tomorrow * 1979 Farewell, Movie Friend: Indian Summer * 1976 Farewell, O Summer's Light * 1984 Farewell to the Ark * 1982 Farewell to the Land * 1999 Fascination Amour * 2004 Fateful * 1995 Fatherfucker * 2003 Fear and Trembling * 1972 Fearless Avenger * 2005 Female * 1968 Female Demon Ohyaku 「妖艶毒婦伝 般若のお百」 (Yoen Dokufuden Hannya no Ohyaku) * 1989 Festival of Dreams, A * 2001 Fifteen * 2004 Fighter in the Wind (Baramui Fighter) * 1961 Fighting Daimyo * 2001 Filament * 1987 Film Actress 「映画女優」 (Eiga Joyu) * 2000 Film Noir * 1986 Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies 「キネマの天地」 (Kinema no Tenchi) * 2008 Fine, Totally Fine 「全然大丈夫」 (Zenzen Daijobu) * 1978 Firebird: Daybreak Chapter * 2003 Fireflies: River of Light * 2000 Firefly (Hotaru) * 2001 Firefly, The * 1959 Fires on the Plain * 1997 Fireworks 「花火」 (Hana Bi) * 1993 Fireworks, Should We See It from the Side or the Bottom? (Uchiage Hanabi, Shita Kara Miruka? Yoko Kara Miruka?) * 2003 First Bloom, The * 2007 First Breath of Tengan Rei, The * 2000 First Love 「はつ恋」 (Hatsukoi) * 1998 Fishes in August * 1951 Five Men of Edo * 1985 Flakes of Snow * 2005 Flic * 1995 Flirt * 1959 Floating Weeds * 1974 Flower & Snake 「花と蛇」 (Hana to Hebi) * 2004 Flower & Snake 「花と蛇」 (Hana to Hebi) * 2005 Flower & Snake II 「花と蛇2」 (Hana to Hebi 2) * 1964 Flower and the Angry Waves, The * 2007 Flowers* * 2005 Fly, Daddy, Fly * 2008 Flying Rabbits 「フライング・ラビッツ」 * 2007 FM 89.3 * 1996 [Focus] * 2008 Folk Crusaders, The 「ザ・フォーク・クルセダーズ」 (tentative title) * 1982 For My Daughter's 7th Birthday * 2007 For Those We Love * 2006 Forbidden Siren * 2007 Foreign Duck, the Native Duck and God, The * 1982 Fossilized Wilderness * 1989 Four Days of Snow and Blood * 1965 Frankenstein Conquers the World 「フランケンシュタイン対地底怪獣」 (Frankenstein Tai Chitei Kaiju Baragon) * 1988 Free and Easy * 1989 Free and Easy 2 * 1990 Free and Easy 3 * 1991 Free and Easy 4 * 1992 Free and Easy 5 * 1993 Free and Easy 6 * 1994 Free and Easy 7 * 1996 Free and Easy 8 * 1997 Free and Easy 9 * 1998 Free and Easy 10 * 2000 Free and Easy 11 * 2001 Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project * 2002 Free and Easy 13: Hama-chan Kiki Ippatsu! * 2003 Free and Easy 14 * 2004 Free and Easy 15: Hama-chan ni Asu wa Nai? * 2005 Free and Easy 16 * 2006 Free and Easy 17 * 2007 Free and Easy 18 * 1994 Free and Easy Special Version * 2007 Freesia 「フリージア」 * 2000 Freeze Me 「フリーズ・ミー」 * 1966 Freezing Point * 1998 French Dressing * 2004 Fresh Wind: Early Days of Yoda Bensan * 1993 Fried Dragon Fish * 1994 Friends, The * 2001 Frightful School Horror, A 「恐怖学園」 (Kyoufu Gakuen) * 2002 Frog River * 2005 Frog Song 「かえるのうた」 (Kaeru no Uta) * 1995 From Northern Country '95 Secret * 1998 From Northern Country '98 Era * 2002 From Northern Country 2002 Last Words * 1981 Fruits of Passion * 1996 Fudoh: The New Generation 「極道戦国志:不動」 (Gokudo Sengokushi: Fudo) * 1997 Fudoh 2 * 1998 Fudoh 3 * 2005 Fukui Seishun Monogatari * 1968 Fukushu no Uta ga Kikoeru * 1997 Full Metal Yakuza 「FULL METAL 極道」 (Full Metal Gokudo) * 2007 Fumiko no Himi 「ふみ子の海」 * 1976 Fumo Chitai * 1984 Funeral, The * 1969 Funeral Parade of Roses 「薔薇の葬列」 (Bara No Soretsu) * 2005 Funky Forest: The First Contact 「ナイスの森 THE FIRST CONTACT」 (Nice no Mori: The First Contact) * 1992 Funky Monkey 2 * 2007 Funuke Show Some Love, You Losers! 「腑抜けども、悲しみの愛を見せろ」 * 1977 Furenzoku Satsujin Jiken * 2006 Furuhata Ninzaburo Final * 2008 Furusato wo Kudasai 「ふるさとをください」 * 2005 Furyo Shonen no Yume * 1990 Fusen * 1991 Futari * 2005 Futari Biyori * 1988 Futari Botchi 「ふたりぼっち」 * 2008 Futon no Rihatsushi 「胡同の理髪師」 * 1988 Future Ninja * 1995 Fuusen 2 「ふうせん2」 * 2008 Fuzai Enkai: Shibo Kiji no Onna * 2007 Fuzoroi na Himitsu 「ふぞろいな秘密」